My invention relates to a fluid-tight container, such as beer barrels, comprising a first part, made of plastics in the form of a vessel, open at one end, and a second part, also of plastics, fitted sealingly in said open end of said first part and forming a closure for said end.
Such containers are known per se. They are advantageous in that they can be formed by injection moulding and in that by a simple modification of the die used in injection moulding it is possible to mould bodies of containers having the same diameter but different lengths, so that by a combination of various bodies with end parts of the same dimensions, containers of different volume each comprising only two parts, can be obtained.
Moreover such containers can be manufactured with a cylindrical shape corresponding with the shape of the conventional steel or aluminium containers which for the user is advantageous in that the transport and storage facilities need not be adapted to the new containers.
In such containers the area in which the cylindrical body merges into the end part is the heaviest loaded part. The dimensioning and construction of this area is no problem as far as the end part which forms one piece with the body is concerned, since during the injection moulding, additional material can be provided in these areas which are heavily loaded so that the required strength is ensured. A greater problem is, however, the fact that the second end part must be sealingly disposed within the open end of the body of the vessel, so that not only must sufficient strength be provided in this region, but the junction between the two parts must be permanently gas and liquid-tight.